The objectives in the proposed study are to describe and identify certain zoonotic parasites that are unknown or uncommonly found in the tissues of people and their associated animals, and, from such studies, to develop a system of differential diagnosis based on the histological features of occult parasites and of the associated tissue reactions induced by them.